


The 10 (+1) Rules of Working Out

by QuillMind



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Come Swallowing, F/M, Gym Sex, Gyms, Lists, Oral Sex, Other, Public Sex, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 07:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12054402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuillMind/pseuds/QuillMind
Summary: There's not a lot of options available when you're in high school and you don't have enough money for love hotels.  Thankfully, you and Ryuji have found a way to adapt through the gym you go to for your nighttime workouts.





	The 10 (+1) Rules of Working Out

**Author's Note:**

> Because when you have a gym called "Protein Lovers," it's impossible not to write something dirty involving the place. (๑•̀ㅂ•́)و✧

When you first started going out with Ryuji, it was a given that a lot of physical activity was going to be involved.  You could hardly depend on him for academic assistance, considering his grades and overall disinterest in school, but when it came to anything athletic, he was as alert and engaged as a dog with its favourite toy.  

Ryuji had taught you the ten basic rules to abide by for working out, which were as follows:

  1. **Do it with a partner.**



Committing to exercise isn’t easy.  How many times had you made the same New Year’s resolution on getting fit, only to fade away from the gym before February?  With Ryuji as your workout buddy, however, there was no slacking off, for better or worse.  It took some getting used to, of course, but ultimately you were thankful for him keeping you on track.  

In a matter of weeks, you could see progress in each other; the increase in muscle and endurance, the glow of health in your skin, the way sweat made your clothes stick to your bodies.  

  1. **Plan workouts around your life.**



Not everyone has the same schedule, but the Phantom Thieves operate on a particularly different timetable.  Being in the Metaverse and Mementos distorted one’s sense of time, and the constant life-or-death battles often left you quite exhausted once you returned to the real world.  But once in a while you would still be riding the adrenaline high from downing a slew of Shadows and, unable to sleep, the two of you would sneak out to go to Protein Lovers.  

You’ve since come to deeply appreciate any business that’s open 24 hours.  Especially since late at night you two often have the gym to yourselves.   

  1. **Be consistent.**



Even when Ryuji feels particularly frustrated about his grades, or it’s that time of the month for you, you don’t stay at the gym for longer than normal or skip days.  If Ryuji’s in a foul mood you’d watch him to make sure he didn’t do his reps too hard, and you would do your cardio at slower speeds and take breaks as you needed them.  Adjusting the menu was better than forgoing or gorging it.  

It also helped that you made the gym the designated place for you two to do  _ this _ sort of thing.  Even after the cost of membership, it was still much cheaper than a love hotel.

  1. **Start slow.**



‘Hit the ground running’ did not apply here.  It was foolish and unsafe to try higher difficulties without any warm-up.  In the beginning when you’d admitted to Ryuji that you felt self-conscious about starting with the smaller weights, he’d laughed and messed up your hair affectionately, saying not to worry about others.  And he was right, of course--all of the other members were far too preoccupied with themselves to notice what anyone else was doing.  

Sometimes it was a seemingly innocent brushing of hands as you walked past, or a subtle hum that came from doing stretches.  Other times it was more brazen--he might squeeze your ass when you were bending down to take a drink at the water fountain, or you would slide your palm over the front of his track pants and grin at the tense look that came over his face.  

Either way, the sparks would gradually strengthen just as your muscles did, leading to an incident such as tonight, where you were both engaged in a fair bit of physical activity, though none of it involved any of the gym equipment.  Not for their originally intended purpose, anyway.  

  1. **Be realistic about your limitations.**



Back when Ryuji was on the track team under Kamoshida’s reign, ‘no pain, no gain’ was one of many mantras that had been drilled repeatedly into the students’ heads, along with horribly derisive insults that were just as hurtful as the physical punishment that he’d meted out on them.  Thankfully those days were long gone, but Ryuji still had a reminder of them in the form of his knee injury.  It annoyed him to no end that he could only go so far on the treadmill before he started to feel pain.  

The fact that he couldn’t fuck you in positions where he had to kneel, squat or crouch on the days his knee was acting up pissed him off to the point that he wished he could summon Captain Kidd and fry the whole gym.  But ever since you decided that those would be the times that he relaxed on his back while you rode him and did all the work, he had become considerably accepting of his condition.  

Tonight, though, he was feeling fantastic as evidenced by the number of burpees and lunges he was able to do--plus the merciless way he was fucking you from behind while you were kneeling over a bench.  

  1. **Challenge yourself.**



Doing too much without rest like how Kamoshida wanted would only do more harm than good.  That said, staying in your comfort zone was pointless if you wanted to change yourself.  You had originally started with push-ups where your knees touched the floor and your lower legs were crossed at the ankles.  When your upper body strength advanced to the point that you were no longer wobbling on your arms, you graduated to regular push-ups.  Soon, you hoped to do one-armed ones.  

For now, you had the ever-impossible task of trying to stay quiet while Ryuji jackhammered away at you relentlessly.  The large fans placed on the floors and the inoffensive pop music playing in the background mostly muffled the sound of your hips slapping together, but higher-pitched noises would carry above that buffer.  Your lower lip suffered from being bit so hard and the vinyl cushions on the bench were being gouged by your fingernails, and  _ still _ you teetered on the edge of surrendering control and moaning out loud.  Which just made Ryuji want to try even harder to make that happen.

  1. **Include variation.**



It takes less time than one might expect for the body to adapt to routines, and the mind is not far behind.  Where Ryuji might have worked on shoulders the other day, the next time it could be legs.  The order of exercises or the weight loads could be changed--whatever was needed to keep things from getting boring.  

As mentioned earlier, during these late night gym sessions there was usually no one else around, but the front desk staff was still present and occasionally another night owl or two would come by to exercise.  Precautions were necessary; when too many people were around you used the changing rooms and shower stalls, with you sitting on the bench or being held up against the wall so that no one outside could spot the extra pair of feet.  

As the place was empty tonight, you were free to devote yourselves to your debauchery.  Behind the cover of various machines, stationary bikes and racks of dumbbells at the end of the room, Ryuji had fingered you while groping your breasts and sucking on your nipples, then got you to sit on his face before moving to the aforementioned railing from behind that was happening now.  

  1. **Stretch afterwards.**



A good amount of stretching after workouts reduces soreness and increases flexibility.  One might not assume it when taking a quick glance at Ryuji and his slouched posture, but he was quite limber when it came down to it.  Of course, he would be quick to point this out and tease you for being stiff with your legs, running his hands along the inside of your thighs as he would try to pry them further apart.  

You strangled your cry into a shudder as you came, your inner muscles wrenching around Ryuji’s cock.  An alchemical mix of power and fatigue rushed through and you arched your back deeply, head rolling back while tension drained from every cell in your body.  

Meanwhile, Ryuji had continued to pound away at you, his grunts growing higher and closer together.

“Fuck… Turn around--!”  

He pushed your ass off of him and leaned his back against a wide pillar.  Dazed as you were, you were quick to make your way over to him and cling to his thighs, craning your head up at him with your mouth held open while he pumped his slick cock furiously with his hand.  

  1. **Recover energy with a nutritious snack.**



Post-workout, a bit, but not a lot, of food should be consumed to feed one’s muscles.  Fruit, some cheese, yogurt, and mixed nuts are some excellent options.  

“Shit--!!”  Ryuji grabbed the back of your head and jammed your mouth over his cock.  The musky taste of your own juices was overwhelming, but that was soon overtaken by the white, hot stickiness of Ryuji’s come as he spilled in your mouth.  Offering no protest as he grasped your hair at the roots and bucked his hips, you made sure he heard your pleased moans as you gratefully swallowed everything he gave you.  

  1. **Find an effective routine that you can stick to.**



No one method of exercise works for everyone.  It often takes some trial and error to figure out the right one for you, which can be frustrating and discouraging.  On top of this, results take time to show, happening faster for some than others for various reasons.  But when they do, the satisfaction that comes is easily worthwhile.  

With his shorts pulled back on, Ryuji slid down the pillar to sit on the floor in front of you, figuratively and literally drained.  Both of you panted heavily from your efforts and shared the same dopey, guilty smile that came from knowing that all damning evidence had been erased and you’d gotten away with your illicit activities without anyone being the wiser yet again.  

“Same time this Thursday?” Ryuji asked.  

You shook your head and licked your lips.  “Akira mentioned that Mishima’s gotten several requests for us to do.  Looks like we’ll be spending most of Saturday in Mementos.”  

Ryuji’s face fell and he threw his head back with a groan.  “You’re telling me we gotta wait four days?  I’m gonna be so backed up!”  

You crawled towards him on your hands and knees, knowing full well he was staring down the front of your loose tank top.  “Which is why we should do as much as we can tonight, silly.  Unless you’re saying you’re too tired already.”  

A look of irritated amusement spread through Ryuji’s features.  “Who do you think you’re talkin’ to?” he said, grabbing a fistful of your top.  “You’ve seen the progress I’ve been making lately.”  

You spoke innocently, but your grin betrayed your mischievous mood.  “I’ve seen it, but I’d prefer to  _ feel _ it.”  

“Heh, then you better make sure your cute ass can keep up with me,” he replied with a swift slap to your behind.  

The wall-mounted studio mirrors in the barre room allowed you to see so much more than you normally could.  Like Ryuji bouncing you on his lap while he held your legs open, displaying where you two were joined.  Your lip trembling at the hot breath in your ear as Ryuji huffed about how much tighter you squeezed him whenever you did it this way.  The faint pulsing of his cock at the moment of orgasm, followed by the lewd rivulets that seeped out of you moments afterwards.  

It was your favourite room--and his, too.  

Technically, there was an eleventh rule to Ryuji’s list.  He said it was a separate thing since it didn’t directly correlate to exercise, but it  _ did _ need to be followed without exception.  It was especially applicable now, as the two of you lay in a tangled mess on the floor covered in sweat, saliva, and each other’s release:

  1. **Clean all equipment after use.**



**Author's Note:**

> Phantom Thieves be getting all kinds of gains. ٩(｡•ω•｡)و
> 
>  
> 
> [Me on Tumblr](https://quillmind.tumblr.com/)


End file.
